


Falling Apart

by Miroku26



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Cheating, Child Abuse, Choking, Death, Drug Abuse, Drugs, Father/Son Incest, Fever, Gay Nishinoya Yuu, Hurt Nishinoya Yuu, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Non-Consensual, Overdosing, POV Nishinoya Yuu, Parent Ukai Keishin, Parent/Child Incest, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Polyamory, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sick Nishinoya Yuu, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miroku26/pseuds/Miroku26
Summary: Nishinoya has a hard time at home. He goes to school with bruises and marks. Sorry I'm not good with summaries.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 33
Kudos: 212





	1. Chapter 1

Nishinoya’s POV

“Don’t you dare talk back to me, boy!” My father shouted at me, slapping me across the face. My mom had a smug look on her face again. Just like every night. “Are you even listening?” Dad shouted, picking me up by my shirt. “I’ll make you regret your life!” He cried, tossing me into a wall, before kicking me everywhere that would stay hidden from the outside world. The world started to fade into darkness.

When I awoke, I was still on the floor in the living room. My parents were laughing as if nothing ever happened. I headed towards the kitchen, where they were both eating breakfast. “No breakfast for you today. Go to school.” My mother spoke harshly before going back to laughing with my father.

School went by too fast. I really do not want to go home. I do not want to find out what’ll happen next. I still have Volleyball club today. “Hey, Noya!” I hear footsteps approaching me, when I turn around, I see Tanaka and Asahi.

“Hey guys!” I greeted them with a smile that I knew didn’t meet my eyes. “How are you guys?” They cannot know what has been going on.

“Glad school is over. Aren’t you?” Tanaka boasted, Asahi had already started to head over to the club room. Tanaka and I following suit. I really hate lying to them.

“Yeah, can’t wait to see Kiyoko!” I cannot believe I am still going with that lie. I want to be myself.

Practice was fun until it ended. Ukai is currently talking to us about practicing on the weekends. That’ll be good for me. I won’t have to deal with mom and dad for too long those days, except they’ll be pissed. “Nishinoya?” I looked at Ukai. “Everything alright?” Everyone is looking at me.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” I put a smile on my face. How long have they been silent?

“I’ve called your name five times.” Ukai replies, he looks a little worried.

“Sorry, I’ve just been thinking about mom’s cooking. I’m really hungry!” I forced a chuckle. That Isn’t a lie, I haven’t eaten much in the last few days. They haven’t let me. Mom says she can’t give a worthless child lunch. Dad says there’s no point on giving me money for food when I’ll spend it on stupid junk.

“Why don’t you all go home, and I’ll see you tomorrow at 9. Make sure you let your parents know that you’ll be starting weekend practice tomorrow.” Ukai is releasing us. Damn it! I can’t go home.

“I’m home!” I shouted, did my voice just shake? Let’s just ask them if it’s ok if I go to practice in the morning. I hear them talking in the living room. Might as well make my way there. Here goes. “Mom. Dad. Ukai asked me to give you a message.” That’s the best way to start right?

“What could it possibly be?” Mom practically shouts.

“H-h-he wants practice to also be on the weekends.” I can’t believe I stuttered. “Only if you guys are okay with-it o-o-of course.” Again, with the stuttering?

“Whatever. Go to your room.” Father dismissed me. At least I won’t have to deal with them in the morning. “What time?” Dad quickly stopped me; I was almost up the stairs damn it.

“N-n-nine.” I must control my voice.

“You’ll be waking up earlier than. Make sure to get your chores down on time.” Damn it. I thought for sure, I’d be able to sleep till I had to leave.

“Ok.” Quickly rushing up the stairs to my room. I notice my phone has several messages.

**_ Friday Afternoon_ **

**_Suga: Is everyone able to go?_ **

**_Asahi: Yeah._ **

**_Daichi: I’ll be bringing breakfast burritos. So, don’t eat breakfast._ **

**_Hinata: Yay! What kind?_ **

**_Daichi: Normal?_ **

**_Hinata: No fun☹_ **

**_Kageyama: Idiot, just be happy he’s bringing something._ **

**_Hinata: I’m not an idiot! Bakageyama._ **

**_Kageyama: You’ll regret that._ **

**_Daichi: Knock it off you two!_ **

**_Tanaka: You upset him now. I’m able to go._ **

**_Tsukishima: Yeah._ **

**_Yamaguchi: I’ll be a little late. I have a neighbor’s dog to walk._ **

**_Suga: That’s ok. I’ll let Ukai know._ **

**_Enoshita: All clear._ **

**_Kinoshita: Same._ **

**_Narita: See you then._ **

**_Asahi: Nishinoya?_ **

**_Suga: Everything alright Asahi?_ **

**_Asahi: He usually messages first._ **

**_Daichi: He’s probably eating or talking to his parents._ **

**_Tanaka: Knowing him, he’s probably doing both._ **

**_Me: Sorry, just got in my room. They said yes._ **

“Yu, get down here!” Dad started to shout at me.

**_Me: Sorry I have to go. See you tomorrow._ **

Rushing down the stairs. Dad standing at the base of the stairs, holding his belt. That’s not good. “Yeah?” Act like nothing is going to happen.

“The principal just called. Do you know what he said?” I haven’t done anything.

“No.” I just have to be honest.

“Basement. Now!” He’s angry now. Damn it. God Damn it. He’s leading me into the basement. I can make a run for it. But if I fail, it’ll be worse. If I succeed, I’ll have nowhere to go. I could call the team, but I’d have to tell them everything. He’s going to whip me, isn’t he? Where’s mom? She usually loves to watch that.

“Took a while.” There’s the answer. She was getting it ready. I really wish I bolted when I had the chance.

“Can we do something else?” I quietly asked, Mom walked forward and slapped her hand across my face.

“I want a show. Your principal provided that.” What did I do? No one deserves this treatment. I walked up to the two poles in the center of the room. Mom started to wrap my arms with the leather, purposefully tightening it. Dad was getting my ankles do the exact same thing. That’s when I realized I still had my shirt that Asahi bought me last week. They’d have to cut it. I saw Dad pull out his knife, which he did in front of me. He cut the front of the shirt first and then the sleeves.

“Asahi got that for me!” I felt tears fall down my cheeks. Mom slapped me once more.

“That the boy you have a crush on? Your father will have to deal with that afterwards.” Mom sat in the chair in front of me. Damn it, I should’ve kept my damn mouth shut. Dad put his belt around my mouth, forcing me to bite on it. If I could get it out of my mouth I could scream. And hopefully someone would hear. They wouldn’t let that happen though. A sharp stinging pain pulled me out of my thoughts. I had screamed but it was muffled due to the belt. He kept on repeating the motion, losing count on the number of whips I received. I know it’s a lot because blood was dripping down my back and into my pants. I wasn’t screaming anymore; I was more whimpering and whining. Mom finally seems to have enough, she got up and left. But not before she talked to my dad. “Punish him as you see fit.” Why did she have to hate me so much? New tears falling.

“I’ll probably do one I haven’t done in a while. Any preference?” He chuckled. I hate his laugh so much.

“Why not make him dislike boys. Do something different. Fuck it out of him.” Once I heard those words my heart stopped. Please no. Not that. Anything but that. I started to thrash around. Trying to get the damn leather off my arms. I need to get away. A hand then ended up being placed on my shoulder. I over my shoulder. My father had a sinister grin on his face and Mom was nowhere to be seen. Please. Please. More tears started to fall.

The moment Dad untied the leather, I bolted for the basement door. I didn’t think of whether or not that it would be locked. But it was. And now I’m screwed. “Dad please.” I know I’m crying but I’m honestly scared. Instead of responding he pushed me into the wall, harshly. He soon threw me down the basement steps. I started to drag myself to the wall. I don’t want this. This is all because I like boys. Dad started to do a terrifying laugh. He was now kneeling in front of me. I was cornered. There’s no way out. He’s going to use my body for himself. He grabbed my wrists pushing me into the wall.

“Shh. It’ll be over soon.” He snickered in my ear. He readjusted the belt, so that it was once again in my mouth. He also grabbed a leather band out of his pocket. Effectively tying my hands behind my back. “This’ll be fun.” Why was he so sinister? I didn’t have time to ponder on it, he started to pull my pants down. I tried to pull away from him but was unable to. Once he got my pants off and I was only in boxers, he turned me so that I was on my knees and my face was on the stone-cold ground. This position is really uncomfortable. I was stuck watching out of the corner of my left eye. “Let’s hope that I’ll only have to fuck it out of you once. For your sake.” He started to slide my boxer down after he sadistically chuckled. Once my boxers were at my knees. I heard his zipper being pulled down. I then saw him pull his pants down enough to let out his dick. Which was huge. I don’t know if I can take that. I looked up at his eyes hoping he’d change his mind but immediately regretted it. His eyes were filled with pure amusement. He took that opportunity to slam himself into my virgin hole. I let out a cry of pain, which was muffled, and squeezed my eyes shut. He grabbed my hair as he pulled and then slammed back in. He did this repeatedly. I could feel that he was indeed hard. That he was indeed getting off on hurting his son. I felt something rise in my throat, but It was unable to come out due to the belt still being in my mouth. I was forced to swallow the bile. I could feel something sliding down my legs. Wondering what it was I looked as best as I could seeing that it was red on the floor below me. He made me bleed down there. The room was filled with the noise of skin slapping skin and my whimpers and muffled sobs. My cheek was burning from sliding across the floor every time he slid in and pulled out. I want this to end. He soon started to speed up. Did that mean he was close? He leaned his body over mine. Pushing my arms into a more uncomfortable position. “We’re not close to done. We have one more thing for you to do.” He then released himself into my hole. Pulling himself out, he forced me to sit on my knees. I could feel everything slipping out of my hole. “Time for you to clean me up.” I felt sick. Did he want me to give him a bow job? How sick was he? He took that belt off but before I could scream, he squeezed my cheeks and shoved his cock in my mouth. He started a rapid motion of fucking my throat. My throat feeling like it was on fire. I choked several times, but he didn’t care, he continued shoving himself as far as he could. Tears were falling down my cheeks. He was groaning. He was also hard again. I felt sick to my stomach, trying to keep the bile from rising up, not wanting to find out what would happen if it did. His hand was tangled in my hair. His head hanging back. Not wanting to see anymore I quickly shut my eyes. After a while, my eyes shot open, he quickened his pace. I was feeling really tired, blood was slipping out of my mouth. He then came into my mouth and forced me to swallow all of it. It tasted sour but it was also mixed with copper, confirming that I was indeed bleeding in my mouth. When he pulled out, I let out a sob and shook. “I hope you think of what you’ve done to this family.” With that my father walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. My mother opened the door, smiled at me before they both left. Last thing I heard before letting darkness take over was the basement door locking.

I woke up to a door being slammed open. “Better get up, if you want to get to practice on time.” I hear Dad state. “Get yourself cleaned up first.” Everything from last night rushed back. Before I could cry in front of my father, I nodded and rushed upstairs. I took a quick shower. I can’t believe he did that. What did I do to deserve that? Did I really break my family apart?

“You better get going!!!” Mom shouted, probably downstairs. I quickly dried myself up and was about to rush out of the bathroom door. When I noticed that my face was slightly swollen. “Yu!!!” Not having much of a choice I rushed out of the bathroom, down the stairs, quickly put my shoes on and started to run to the Volleyball gym in Karasuno.

I barely made it. Ukai just rounded everyone up. I really hate that I’m out of breath. “Sorry...I’m late.” I panted between words. My voice sounds raspy.

“What happened?” I hear Hinata gasp. I know he’s referring to my bruised cheeks, but I’ll have to pretend he isn’t. I look up.

“What do you mean?” I smile, making me wince in pain. Didn’t think it’d hurt that much. I placed my hand on my head.

“What are those?!!” Tanaka shouted, pointing to my wrists. I completely forgot that I had rope burns on my wrists. I quickly put my arm down.

“These? Nothing really. I was messing with rope; I was bored last night.” It’s not a complete lie, let's hope they believe me.

“What about your cheeks and your voice?” Asahi questioned. They’re really making this difficult on me.

“I slipped in the shower last night and hit my face. I don’t know about my voice though. I hope I’m not getting sick.” I chuckled, forcefully. “How about we get back to what Ukai was talking about.” I have to change the subject, don’t really know how many more lies I can come up with.

“Nishinoya. Where did you really get those?” Great, now I have to lie to Ukai. I have no idea what to say. I can’t tell him the truth.

“I slipped in the shower, hitting my face. I also was playing with some rope. Honestly, do I look like I’m lying?” I had to convince them. I just had too. My stomach then chose to growl. That’s one way to have them focus on something else. “I forgot to eat breakfast!” I cried out. Making sure to look at my stomach. I sure am hungry.

“That’s alright. We saved you a burrito.” Daichi offered me a burrito. Which I started to dig in to. It was seriously hurting my throat, and every time I swallowed, I can still taste my dad. Ukai began to talk, saying how we were going to go about things. By the time he was finished speaking, I had devoured my breakfast. I’m still not full but I have a little more energy to practice.

“Noya! Mind if I walk you home?” Asahi rushed after me. I was about to protest until I saw his face and immediately gave in. We ended up talking the entire time until we got to my house, which is where we departed. I walked into the house about to announce that I was home when Mom rushed over and slapped me.

“You haven’t learned your lesson!” She was outraged that I walked back with Asahi. “You faggot!!!” My father soon walked in grabbing my arm and taking me down to the basement. I had started to struggle the moment he placed his hand on my arm.

“I guess we’ll have to do it for longer.” My blood felt like it turned to ice.

“Please. No. No. Please.” I was pleading, extremely scared. I knew that they wouldn’t stop but I couldn’t stop myself from trying. I was soon thrown to the floor of the basement. Dad immediately pulled his fly down and pulled his dick out. I pushed his hips away and turned my head away. He grabbed my head, forced my mouth open and forced me to take his cock in my mouth. It hurt against my sore throat. Tears were already falling down my swollen cheeks.

“I fuck you till you can’t scream!” He was extremely outraged too. “We’ll be clearing out your mother's sewing room tomorrow. You’ll be able to scream to your heart's content. No one will hear you and you won’t be able to hear anyone either.” He laughed pushing his dick further down my throat. I choked as it was pushed further than last night. He eventually released himself, before moving in my throat again. Keeping himself to his promise. I probably wouldn’t be able to speak tomorrow, which meant everyone was going to be even more worried. Mom walked down the stairs and marveled in the sight before her.

“He won’t be going to practice tomorrow. I called his Ukai and told him that Yu collapsed with a fever of 102.” That was the only thing she did before leaving the room.

“You hear that, I’ll have my way with you all day tomorrow.” His father chuckled. I eventually lost how many times he raped my face, I ended up falling unconscious.

No one’s POV

Nishinoya fell unconscious but his father continued to fill his throat with his cum. He eventually dropped Noya on to the ground, semen dripping out of Noya's mouth. Noya’s fathers grabbed him by the hair and dragged him to the corner of the basement, where a pair of chains lied. Mr. Nishinoya then placed the Chains onto Noya’s wrist behind him and put his belt in his mouth before tightening on the back of his head. Mr. Nishinoya then walked up the stairs to have dinner with his wife. “Will you be doing the same thing tomorrow?” Mrs. Nishinoya looked up from her food.

“I thought we could do a variation of things. He fell asleep on me.” Mr. Nishinoya explained.

“I see. If we want him to learn his lesson, we should find a way to keep him awake.” Mrs. Nishinoya stated bluntly.

  
  


Nishinoya’s POV

I awoke with a splitting headache. I tried to sit up but was unable to, I couldn’t get my arms in front of me either. Turning my head, I noticed chains on wrists. I went to scream but all that came out was a small muffled cry. Damn it. I tried to calm down and rest, knowing full well that they wouldn’t let me rest, even if I begged them. I was able to hear things moving upstairs, which meant they were probably taking things out of Mom’s sewing room. I used to love that room; Mom used to let me hang out in there with her when she sewed. Why did everything change so dramatically? When did it? I started to cry, unable to contain my quiet sobs, which ended up being muffled any longer. I eventually cried myself to sleep.

When I awoke again, I was in a different room and was no longer tied up and nothing prevented me from speaking. Except as I tried my voice, no noise came out. They left my phone here at the very least, but I wouldn’t be able to tell anyone anything. They watched every move I did; they knew what I wrote on my phone. That’s how they found out about me being gay. I picked it up and noticed a lot of messages.

**_Saturday Afternoon_**

**_Asahi: Does anyone believe what Noya told us this morning?_ **

**_Kageyama: No but I don’t understand why he’d lie._ **

**_Tsukishima: He’s probably grown tired of us._ **

**_Hinata: Not True!!!_ **

**_Tanaka: He has to have a good reason for it._ **

**_Daichi: You do realize that he’s a part of this group chat, right?_ **

**_Asahi: I’m going to start another group chat!!!!_ **

**** **_Sunday_ ** **_Afternoon_ **

**_Suga: Nishinoya?_ **

**_Suga: Please answer!!!_ **

**_Asahi: We’re all worried about you!_ **

**_Tanaka: Did you really get sick?_ **

**_Tanaka: How serious is it?_ **

**_Tsukishima: Ukai told us that he fainted with a 102 fever this morning. Are you an idiot?_ **

**_Daichi: Tsukishima, let's focus on Nishinoya instead of picking fights._ **

**_Suga: Text us when you see these. Please._ **

**_Me: Hey, sorry I must have slept all day._ **

**_Suga: Are you ok?_ **

**_Me: Yeah. How was practice? What did I miss?_ **

**_Daichi: Don’t worry about practice, worry about getting better._ **

**_Me: Alright. Tell me about it tomorrow morning._ **

**_Suga: Alright. See you tomorrow._ **

The door opened, I looked over to see my father and mother stepping in. Mom holding a bag of assortments. Dad holding a whip and chains. I immediately felt fear creep onto my skin. “I hope you're prepared for the next few days!” Dad laughed maniacally.

I don’t know what today is. That was one thing I hated about this room, that there aren’t any windows. I haven’t slept in some time. My neck really hurts. The floor is covered in blood. How am I still alive? Why can’t I die already? I want this to end! My voice was completely obliterated. Dad was right though; I can’t hear anything outside of this room. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to walk again. I wish I could sleep. I can’t even get comfortable. I was going to keep thinking but the door soon slammed open. Dad walking over to me, undoing the thing around my neck, I really wish it didn’t have as many spikes (Anyone who doesn’t know already, it was a way to torture people back in the medieval times. It was mainly used to keep them awake by keeping them uncomfortable.). “Time to get up. You have school in an hour.” Dad rushed me out the door to the shower. “Don’t even think about telling anyone what happened.” After I nodded, he slammed the bathroom door behind me. I really hate him. The water is extremely cold. It won’t warm up at all. Did they turn the warm water off? As I walked down the stairs, I was able to hear Mom and Dad talking.

“He’s going to tell his team what we did.” I hear Mom say.

“I don’t think he will. If he knows what’s good for him anyway.” Dad replied back.

“Did you tell him his alibi?” Mom asked.

“No, once he comes downstairs I will.” Dad answered. I took that moment to finish down the steps. “Perfect timing. Anyone asks, you tell them that you got sick. Now go with your mother to get those covered up.” I nodded, not caring that I was scared to my bones. Mom walked me to the living room and pushed me onto the floor. That’s when she started to place the makeup on my neck and bruised cheeks.

“Your father will drive you to school today and pick you up from practice. You won’t be participating in practice; I don’t want you showing anyone your injuries.” Mom explained. how long has it been. I tried to ask what today was, but my voice didn’t come out. “We might have to send him with a note. I guess you broke his voice.” Mom chuckled, Dad soon joining in.

“I guess so. Here’s your phone if you have to explain anything.” Dad tossed it to me, I was glad my reflexes didn’t stop. “Can you do anything about how pale he is?”

“Unfortunate, not much. I’ve already matched his skin tone. His friends will hopefully think it’s from the fever.” Mom provided, getting up. “Off to school.” Dad and I left; I took that opportunity to look on my phone.

**_Monday Afternoon_**

**_Asahi: Noya are you ok?_**

**_Asahi: You didn’t show up for practice._**

**_Tanaka: I didn’t see you during school either._**

**_Suga: He’s probably sick. Text us when you get these._**

**_Tuesday Morning_**

**_Hinata: Senpai?_**

**_Hinata: Will you be at practice today?_**

**_Hinata: I need help with my receiving. Can you help?_**

**_Hinata: You there?_**

**_Suga: He’s probably sleeping._**

**_Tanaka: If you don’t respond after practice I’m stopping by your house._**

**_Tuesday Afternoon_**

**_Tanaka: His parents said he’s ill._**

**_Asahi: How bad?_**

**_Tanaka: They said he should be at school on Thursday, but they didn’t say anything else. They rushed me out the door though._**

**_Suga: Let’s stop worrying then. Perhaps we should talk somewhere else too. I don’t want to wake him up._**

**_Wednesday Afternoon_**

**_Asahi: Nishinoya, are you feeling any better?_**

**_Tanaka: Hey Man, I’ll help you with all the work you missed. Alright?_**

**_Hinata: Why isn’t he responding? ☹_**

**_Kageyama: He’s probably sleeping, idiot!_**

**_Hinata: You don’t have to be so mean, Bakageyama!_**

**_Daichi: Guys, please stop._**

**_Asahi: Talk to you tomorrow._**

**_Thursday Morning_**

**_Tanaka: Hey Man, you coming?_**

**_Hinata: Ukai has something important to talk about._**

**_Asahi: I hope you’re feeling better._**

**_Tsukishima: Do you have to keep blowing the chat up?_**

**_Tanaka: We’re just worried about him._**

**_Tsukishima: His parents said he’ll be here today. Worry about him if he doesn’t show up._**

**_Tsukishima: Nishinoya? Please text back, just to shut them up._**

So, it’s Thursday.

**_Me: Hey, sorry I haven’t messaged you guys. I kind of slept all week._**

**_Suga: You had us all worried. Are you feeling any better?_**

I quickly looked up at my dad, who was looking at me through the rear-view mirror.

**_Me: A little. My parents sent me with a note to hand to Ukai though._**

**_Hinata: What does it say?_**

I looked down at the note.

 __ **_Me: It just asks for me to be able to sit out of practice today._**

**_Hinata: Oh. ☹☹☹_**

**_Hinata: You won’t be able to help me with my receives then?_**

**_Kageyama: He was sick for about six days. You really thought he’d be up to helping you receive?_**

**_Hinata: I was hoping he would._**

**_Kageyama: You’re an idiot._**

**_Hinata: Bakageyama._**

**_Me: I can still help you. I just won’t be practicing._**

**_Me: I mean I’ll try._**

**_Suga: Is something wrong?_**

**_Me: I can’t speak at the moment. I mean with my voice._**

“We’re here.” Dad speaks for the first time. He sounds mad.

**_Me: I’ll see you guys at practice. Bye._**

I scramble out of the car and practically run to my class. I really don’t want to be in the same room with him. I wish my life could end already.

Class went by faster than I wanted. It usually goes slower. I slept in almost all of my classes. I was even sent to the principal’s office. But now it’s time for Volleyball. I’m feeling a little lightheaded, but it should pass once I sit down. I’m just going to head to the gym, instead of changing. I see Ukai and Takeda talking. “Hey, how are you feeling?” Ukai soon questioned. I shrugged and ended up handing him the note my parents gave him. “You lost your voice huh?” I nodded; I wish I could explain why. I can’t use my own phone; my parents will see it. I need to figure out what I missed though. “Why don’t you take one of those chairs.” I looked over and saw Kiyoko and Yachi talking. I frown, Kiyoko will notice something is up. Or I think she will.

“Nishinoya!” I hear a familiar voice and turn to see Tanaka rushing towards him. “How are you doing? Sorry, I kind of forgot about your voice issue.” Tanaka spoke quickly.

“Senpai!!!!” Hinata soon clung to me. “I missed you. Ukai, did you know? He can’t speak!!!!” Glad they have energy.

“Idiot. I’m sure his parents provided that information. That or Ukai figured it out.” Kageyama walked over, hitting Hinata over the head. I accidentally released a chuckle. I tried to speak but forgot that I couldn’t. I soon frowned.

“Are you okay?” Asahi pat me on the head. I nodded. He looks taller than normal.

“Alright let’s start practice. Nishinoya go ahead and sit down, Kiyoko set up a chair for you.” Takeda spoke for the first time. I nodded once more, making my way to Kiyoko.

“Hi Nishinoya. Are you feeling any better?” Yachi spoke, no but I can’t exactly say or show that. I just nodded and turned my attention to the others, I kept an eye on Hinata more than the others and would write down things that he could work on, so that I could hand them to him once practice was over. I did just that.

“Will you be able to play tomorrow?” Tanaka had run over to me. I shrugged; I sure hope so. “How about I walk you home?” I immediately shook my head. He can’t, I’ll be in more pain. Now he’s sad. Damn it.

“Nishinoya, you dad is here!” Ukai announced, I turned my head and saw Ukai and Dad talking.

“Why didn’t you tell me your dad was driving you?” Tanaka laughed. I pointed to my throat. “Oh. Right. Sorry, I forgot.” He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. I shrugged at him. I then walked over to Dad while Tanaka continued to talk to me. I could also hear the others talking too.

“Senpai gave me notes, now I can improve my receives.” Hinata was talking to Kageyama.

“Do you want to eat at my house tonight Tsukki?” Yamaguchi speaking to Tsukishima.

“Noya looks really pale, I don’t think that’s from sickness.” I hear Asahi speaking to Daichi and Suga.

“Same, but we can’t force him to tell us. We can only let him know we’re here.” Suga spoke aloud.

“He looks like he has makeup on.” Kiyoko added. Wait, when did she get there? I didn’t have time to contemplate it, I was now outside with my Dad.

“Did you tell anyone?” I shook my head. Does he really think I can tell anyone with my voice and them keeping track of my phone? I’ll have to end this tomorrow. I can’t lie to anyone anymore. I can’t be somewhere I don’t feel safe. This world sucks. I don’t know when I got in the car or when we got home. Dad and Mom decided that since I behaved myself, they were going to let me have a day off. I took a quick shower and rolled up in my room, glad I didn’t have to sleep in the sewing room.

**_Thursday Afternoon_**

**_Daichi: Great job at practicing everyone. Noya do you know if you’ll be able to practice tomorrow?_**

**_Me: Depends on how I feel tomorrow._**

**_Daichi: Alright. Did you see anything that any of us could work on?_**

**_Me: Sorry, I was mainly watching Hinata. I told him I’d help as best as I could._**

**_Me: If I can’t play tomorrow, I’ll watch you guys too._**

**_Suga: Alright, you should try and get some sleep._**

**_Me: Ok. Goodnight._**

I put my phone down and soon fell asleep, glad that I could get a good night’s sleep.

It’s now morning, I walked down the stairs and saw my mom sitting on the couch with her makeup. “Come here.” She ordered; she sounds calmer than yesterday. Why is that? I sat down in front of her, she started to do my makeup. Dad walked down the steps after a while.

“I’ll be driving you again.” With that he left for the kitchen. No yelling? No demanding anything? Did I do something? Are they done hurting me? No, that can’t be it. I’m not going to ponder anymore of this. Today is the last day. They won’t be able to touch me anymore. I was now at school. I headed to my first class and halfway into the class I was called out. I walked to the principal’s office. When I walked in, I was surprised to see my parents, Ukai and Takeda were there too.

“Do you know why you’re here kid?” Ukai looked at me. Why am I here? I shook my head, absolutely confused. “Why don’t you sit down.” He gave me his seat before continuing. “We’re concerned about you. I want to know if you're safe at home…” Ukai began before being interrupted by Mom.

“What do you mean by ‘safe at home’!!!?” She’s mad. “Are you implying that we’re hurting him?!!!” Damn it.

“He’s wearing makeup right now. His cheeks were bruised Saturday, and I know that’s not from falling in the shower. He’s pale.” Ukai seems to be calm.

“He’s fine. We’re not hurting him, he’s just clumsy.” Dad explained putting a hand on Mom’s hand. “Anything else you're worried about?”

“I want to hear what he has to say about this!” I jumped at the volume of Ukai’s voice. He’s mad? Does he really care? “So, kid are they abusing you?” Can I trust him? If I tell him, what’ll happen? “Kid?” I looked up at him. I have to tell him. I have to say it.

“Do you have a cloth?” I spoke my voice cracking. I saw Takeda start to look through his bag, soon getting a handkerchief. I gladly took it, immediately rubbing my face and neck. Soon revealing the holes in my neck, from that torture device, and the bruises still present on my cheeks. “They did these.” My voice is still cracking and getting quiet at certain parts. I winced as Ukai, Takeda and the principal looked at me with wide eyes.

“I’m calling the Police!” The principal got on his phone immediately. Mom must have been pissed because next thing I know I’m on the floor my lip bleeding. Takeda was holding her, and Ukai was pushing Dad back, who was just as mad as Mom.

“You worthless child! You won’t survive without me! You’ll be eaten alive! You faggot!” Mom continued to shout these harsh words. Now Ukai and Takeda knew about me being gay. Would they release them?

“What if his gay? So, what, you should love him as is!” Ukai shouted back towards Mom. Shocking me. The Police soon came rushing in, quickly grabbing Mom and Dad, handcuffing, and taking them out of the room.

“We have an ambulance waiting outside for the kid.” I heard a Police Officer say before exiting with Dad.

“Hey come on. Let’s get you to the hospital.” Ukai softly spoke. I pushed myself up and hugged Ukai, crying. I felt him hug me back.

“C-c-can you c-c-come to the h-h-hospital with m-m-me? P-p-please.” I’m free from them. I can finally rest. I never got the chance to hear his response, because next thing I know is I welcome darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya begins to recover.

No One’s POV

Once Nishinoya collapsed in Ukai’s arms, Ukai quickly picked Nishinoya up into his arms, bridal style. Ukai rushed to the ambulance, being careful to not jostle Nishinoya. When they exited the room, they saw many students outside of the classrooms, including Asahi, Daichi and Suga, their faces covered with worry. Once Ukai got Nishinoya to the ambulance, he hopped into the back with him.

The doctor walked out and faced Ukai. “He’ll survive. He has several whip slashes on his back, bruises covering his whole body, at least twelve holes in his neck, nothing was vitally hit though. He’s also malnourished, we have him hooked to a feeding tube. His throat is slightly swollen, he might not be able to talk for a while.” The doctor explained bluntly.

“What’ll happen to him? I mean since his parents got arrested?” Ukai quickly questioned.

“I honestly don’t know; he’ll probably go to an Orphanage. The Police are on their way, you can ask them then. He’s in room 204, if you want to go and see him.” The doctor then left. Ukai heading straight to room 204.

Nishinoya’s POV

Everything’s fuzzy. My head hurts too. Are those voices? One of them sounds familiar. Why can’t I place it? I finally open my eyes, to only shut them just as quickly. Where am I? “Nishinoya?” Why can’t I place that voice? I heard a groan, pretty sure that was from me. “Hey, can you open your eyes?” I push myself to open my eyes, I immediately feel relief wash over me. The voice belonged to Ukai. I try to speak but no words come out. “The doctor said you might not be able to talk for a while.” Ukai provided. Makes sense.

“Hello, I’m Officer Sumi, I’ve been sent to inform you that when you can leave the hospital, you’ll be sent to an Orphanage in Tokyo.” I can’t go to Tokyo, what about Volleyball? What about the team? What about what I want?

“Hey, kid, calm down. You're alright.” Ukai attempted to calm me. I just shook my head frantically; I can’t go there. Not now! “Can’t he stay with someone down here, until he’s done with high school?” I nodded vigorously, agreeing with Ukai.

“That’s a lot of paperwork and whoever decided that would also have to decide to take care of the kid. He’ll be better taken care of in an Orphanage.” Officer Sumi protested. No one will want me!

“I’ll take him in.” I looked towards Ukai, Did Ukai really just say that? “Where’s the paperwork?” Ukai really wants me. Even though it’ll be a mess.

“You’ll have to do a lot more than just sign paperwork, I’ll call Child Support and they can help you with it, but you’ll have to do it before he gets released from the hospital.” Officer Sumi left with his phone in his ear.

“Don’t worry kid, I’ll make sure you don’t have to move. Unless that’s what you want.” I quickly shook my head at that last statement.

The days passed by way to quickly, I had ended up getting a rape kit done at some point. The Police wanted as much evidence they could get on them. But I was now getting signed out of the hospital. The nice thing was that I’m getting signed out and going home with Ukai. He apparently set up a room for me, and he did it in two weeks. He said something about the team helping him out. I’ll have to thank everyone. I sure hope no one gets mad at me. “You ready?” I turned to see Ukai at the door. I had just finished getting dressed in the clothes Ukai bought yesterday. I nod, happy to finally get out of this boring room. I was still struggling with speaking, I’m able to but It still hurts to talk. “Great. Let’s get going then.” I follow Ukai out of the hospital. At least it’ll be a better place then where I used to live. “I was talking to the Police this morning.” Ukai began. I looked up at him.

“About?” My voice sounding hoarse.

“A trial will be happening in about two weeks; they’re going to decide on what’s going to happen to your parents. They said you didn’t have to show up if you don’t want to…” Ukai started to explain.

“I’ll go!” Didn’t think I’d say that, not that confident anyway. “Can you come with me?” I sure hope he can.

“Yeah. Are you sure you want to go through? Your parents are going to be there.” Ukai’s voice and face was filled with worry.

“I have to. I’m worried that if I don’t, that I won’t ever get over this.” I confessed, looking down at my lap.

“Alright. As long as you're sure.” The rest of the car ride was silent, it was a comfortable silence, unlike when I rode in Dad’s or Mom’s car. “I bought you a new phone. Here.” Ukai broke the silence. “I had everyone put their phone numbers in it, I also gave them your number.” I grabbed the phone; it wasn’t anything fancy, but I’m glad that I now have something to communicate with the others outside of school. “It doesn’t have those special features that you kids love but It’ll give you something.”

“Thanks, I like it.” I’m excited to use it. “Can I text everyone?”

“Yeah go ahead, it’s your phone.” Ukai chuckled. A huge smile grew on my face.

 **** **_Today_ **

**** **_Me: Hey, I’m out of the hospital now!!! Heading home with Ukai!!!_ **

**** **Hinata: Yay!!!! How are you feeling?**

 **** **_Me: A lot better!!! Can’t wait to come back to school._ **

**** **_Me: Which is something I never thought I would say!!! LOL!!!_ **

**** **_Tanaka: It’s been so boring without you here man!!!_ **

**** **_Asahi: Why didn’t you tell us?_ **

**** **_Me: What do you mean? About what my parents did?_ **

**** **_Asahi: Yeah. Suga, Daichi and I saw you when you were rushed off to the hospital._ **

**** **_Me: Sorry, could we talk about it in person? I don’t really feel comfortable about doing it over text._ **

**** **_Asahi: Yeah, that’s fine. Sorry to bring it up._ **

**** **_Me: No problem at all. I’m going to go, we just pulled up at the house. See you tomorrow? Perhaps the park?_ **

**** **_Asahi: Alright. Night._ **

“Do you want anything specific to eat for dinner?” Ukai shut the door behind him.

“As long as it’s not from a tube.” I laughed, “Can I check out my room?”

“Yeah, it’s the one on the right at the end of the hall.” I climbed up the stairs and went straight to the room. I had a desk, and a bed, there was also a dresser and closet with clothes in them. “We can always add more, I’ll take you shopping Saturday but until then I bought a few clothes for you this week.” I looked back to see Ukai at the door. I rushed towards him, giving him a big hug.

“It’s perfect!” I croaked, feeling happy. It feels like I haven’t had anything bought for me in a while. “I couldn’t ask for anything better!!!” We eventually went downstairs and had Tomato Soup and Grilled Cheese.

“I’ll have us go to more healthy things tomorrow, I want to make sure you have a decent meal.” Ukai stated before eating.

_I’m in a dark room, it contains no windows and I can’t hear anything outside of it. I can feel my body moving back and forth. There's extreme pain on my neck. It ends up hurting more with every movement I have. It doesn’t help when my body won’t stop moving. My cheeks are wet. Something is moving inside of me. Something big. I look up and see my Dad. I thought I got away. He has a sick grin on his face as he rams into me with his dick. I feel hands on my wrists. I look at my wrists but nothings there. Dad’s hands are bruising my hips. Blood is running down my neck. “Shh. Kid I’m right here.” Whose voice was that._

I suddenly wake up, crying and screaming. “I got you. You're safe.” Arms are holding me, rocking me back and forth. I notice that there are hands on my wrists and that I have blood on my hands.

“UKAI!!!!” I cried, unable to contain my voice from cracking. The hands release my wrists.

“You're ok. No one’s going to hurt you.” He continued the rocking motion. Once I calmed down, I looked up at Ukai.

“W-w-where did the b-blood come from?” My voice shook with fear.

“We should head to the bathroom to clean your cheek up.” Ukai suggested. I felt my face and then looked at my hand, noticing more blood on it.

“W-w-what happened?” I felt my body shake. I saw my handshake.

“You hurt yourself while you were sleeping. You want to talk about it?” Ukai had a wet rag on my cheek. When did we get into the bathroom?

“It was Dad. We were in Mom’s sewing room. I had that thing on my neck again. He did it again.” I felt my eyes water. “I want to forget about it!!!” I was soon pulled into a hug, my body getting racked by sobs. He started to rock me gently.

“Let it out. I’m here.” Ukai continued to soothe me. I eventually fell asleep in his arms.

The next day I woke up to the smell of Bacon. I did a quick sweep of my surroundings. I’m currently in the bed that Ukai got me, I’m in the room Ukai provided for me. They can’t get me. I rush down the stairs after getting dressed in my school uniform, Ukai’s in the kitchen cooking at the stove. “Morning!” I greet him.

“Morning. Feeling better kid?” Ukai returns, walking to the table with two plates. “Hope you like Eggs and Bacon.”

“I’m alright. It smells good! Thanks!!!” I exclaim, before digging in. I hear Ukai chuckle, eating his own food.

“I’ll drive you to school today. You okay with that?” I nod, as I finish my plate. “You’re probably going to get bombarded with questions today.”

“Yeah, Asahi wants to talk to me. Can I stay after practice to talk to him? I kind of told him I’d tell him today, but I forgot that it was a school day.” I explained with enthusiasm.

“That’s fine, just be back before nine. We should get going before you're late.” Ukai gets up and grabs his keys, I follow him outside and we go off to school.

School took a little long to get over with. Not that I’m complaining but I want to go to Volleyball. I’m glad that I’m at Volleyball now but not happy about the sight that’s happening before my eyes. Asahi and Daichi are yelling at each other. Never thought I would see that day come. What caused it? “Don’t go picking on him! Don’t make him feel worse than he already feels!” Asahi shouted as he stepped closer to Daichi. Are they talking about me?

“I wasn’t planning on making him feel worse about himself! All I was telling Suga was that I would give Noya a few pointers if I thought he needed them!” Daichi protested. Did I cause this? I caused Asahi to be mad at Daichi.

“Guys.” I vaguely heard Suga interrupt.

“You're going to push him away!!!” Asahi pushed Daichi. I don’t know why I was so affected but all I knew was that I was curled up in a ball after shouting. “Damn it. Noya? Hey Noya?” I vaguely heard Asahi.

“Shut Up. Shut up. Shutup Shutup Shutup Shutup.” I kept repeating, rocking myself back and forth.

“What happened?” Running footsteps came closer.

“Daichi and Asahi were fighting and Noya came in.”

“What were they fighting about?”

“Noya.” I can’t place the voices, why can’t I place them?

“The doctor warned me of this. Nishinoya? Can you hear me? It’s Ukai. Hey, don’t worry no ones going to hurt you. I promise.” Ukai’s here? When did he arrive?

“Ukai?” I look up at him, “Why doesn’t Asahi want Daichi to give me pointers?” I started to cry. “Does he really think I’m that fragile?!!!”

“You need to calm down. Just breathe. Focus on breathing.” Ukai tried to soothe. After a few minutes I felt better.

“Alright, I’m better. I feel a little better.” I claimed. “Why don’t you want Daichi to help me?” I looked at Asahi.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I just didn’t want him to hurt your feelings, not after what you experienced.” Asahi rubbed his head, while looking at the floor.

“I’m not fragile, and Volleyball had nothing to do with what happened to me. So, if I can improve my Volleyball skills then I want all the pointers I can get.” I started, “You're making it easier for me to see why I continued to keep my secret away from you though. I didn’t tell anyone because I thought you guys would see me as fragile. You just proved that. So please don’t go thinking you have to walk on eggshells around me.” I tried to explain without hurting anyone’s feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short this chapter is, I promise to have a longer chapter released Tuesday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya's progress is disrupted after the trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I said I would have the chapter be longer but some stuff came up but I hope you enjoy the chapter.

It’s been two weeks since I saw Asahi and Daichi fight, Asahi promises not to treat me like glass but it’s a little awkward around him at the moment. I don’t have time to dwell on that at the moment since Ukai is driving me to the Court House, where Mom and Dad are being tried. My stomach is tight and I feel sick. My phone wont stop blowing up, making me kind of regret telling the team about it.

 **** **_Today_ **

**** **_Tanaka: Good luck man! Text me when you're done?_ **

**** **_Daichi: Just breathe if anything gets too stressful._ **

**** **_Suga: Everyone’s here if you need a shoulder to lean on._ **

**** **_Suga: Metaphorically of course. We’re not at the Court House._ **

**** **_Asahi: I’m making cookies, so if you want to after the trial, you can have some._ **

**** **_Hinata: I want cookies!!! Hope it goes well._ **

**** **_Kageyama: Idiot! He made them for Nishinoya!_ **

**** **_Hinata: You don’t have to be so mean!!!_ **

**** **_Asahi: I can make extra! Everyone can come over for cookies if they want._ **

**** **_Me: Thanks Guys. I think after the trial I’ll rest for a bit. Thanks for the offer though Asahi. 😊_ **

**** **_Enoshita: See you tomorrow._ **

**** **_Kinoshita: You're coming to the park tomorrow right?_ **

**** **_Tsukishima: Can’t you guys blow up his phone separately?_ **

**** **_Yamaguchi: Tsukki, they’re just supporting him!_ **

**** **_Narita: I’ll have watermelon with me tomorrow._ **

**** **Tsukishima: Yamaguchi Shut up. Besides, they’re probably stressing him out.**

 **** **_Me: It’s fine but I should go._ **

**_Me: OH!!!! One more thing, please don’t text my phone while I’m in the Court House. I’ll text you guys later, promise._ **

I’m going to turn my phone off just in case. “You ready?” I look up and see Ukai already out of the car.

“Yeah, thanks for coming with me.” I’m happy that he’s with me, I probably wouldn’t have showed up without him. The Court House is huge! When we get in, I have to sit in the front with my lawyer. They allow Ukai to sit with me, since I’m a minor. My parents are sitting across from me, they have orange jumpsuits on and look very angry. The trial goes on for a long while.

My parents ended up getting a death sentence, they weren’t to happy about that. Dad had several death threats towards me. “If I ever escape, I’ll kill you, you worthless slut! You brought this on yourself! We should have killed you while you were a baby!” The guards had to hold them both back and they would have gotten to me, who knows what they would’ve done to me. Ukai won’t stop looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I tried to reassure him that I was fine, that I wasn’t worrying about the threats. I was struggling to make myself believe that though. I’m sure I won’t be able to convince Ukai, but I have to try. “Kid, it’s ok if it got to you. It pissed me off when he threatened you like that. You can talk to me when you’re ready, alright?” Ukai just trying to comfort me or did he really get upset?

“I’m not upset about it though! They can’t get me; they’ll be in prison till they die!!!” I retorted; I can’t show any weakness I just can’t. I don’t know when we got to the house, but I don’t really care. I need to get out! I immediately ran out of the car, I was able to hear Ukai yelling, I know I should stop and return but I don’t want to cry in front of him again.

I don’t know when I ended up at a bar or how I got in, but I was currently sitting on a drunk guy’s lap and I was drunk. The drunk guy was doing something weird but at this point I really don’t care, I just kept drinking the drinks the guy bought. I couldn’t feel the pain anymore, but I also was feeling great. “I should go, thanks for the drinks.” I tried to get off his lap, but he held me down by my hips.

“Hey, don’t leave yet, the fun has just begun!” He started to lick my neck, which was a little disgusting. “Besides, you have to pay me for all the drinks!”

“I should really get home now!” I struggled further, not really sure about this guy’s intention. Alcohol affecting my judgement. I don’t like how his nails are digging into my hips or how he would move his thumps over my hip bones.

“How about you let me walk you out?” He released my hips, allowing me to get off of him. I walked out of the bar with him and was going to head to the bus station, but he convinced me to let him drive me home. As I was telling him the directions to the house, he decided to interrupt me. “How about you pay me for treating you to the best night of your life!”

“I don’t have much money.” He started to laugh at me, like I said something wrong. I was starting to get the feeling that he meant some other form of payment but I couldn’t be sure.

“That’s not what I meant.” His smile went to a sinister smirk, which gave me a chill. “What I meant was before we get to your house, how about a quick blowjob. It’s the next best thing, you know after sex.” My blood went cold, he can’t be serious! Did he think I was some slut? How sick is this guy?

“Stop!!! I want out!!!”” I started to fumble with the door, but I couldn’t find the lock!!! Damn it, I should’ve known. A hand soon grabbed onto my hair and I felt a yank, I tried to pull away but it was futile. My face was now hovering over his dick, bringing up the memories of what Dad did and the threats that he shouted at me today.. I shut my mouth when he started to push my head down, I continued to fight to the best of my ability.

“Come on, it’ll be quick. I promise.” I felt the car swerve a bit and soon noticed that he didn’t have his hands on the steering wheel, he was using his other hand to pry my mouth open before placing it back on the steering wheel. His dick was in my damn mouth and it tasted awful! I was able to hear his pants and groans, as he moved my head up and down, I was making choking sounds. I can’t let this happen to me again!!! I fucking can’t!!! At that point I decided to bite the damn thing. The moment I did his hand was off my head, the car came to a halt. I started to fumble with the driver’s door before rushing out the door. I could hear the guy shouting and his footsteps running behind me. After a while of running, I couldn’t hear the bastards steps. Deciding to look behind my shoulder, noticing no one there I decided to relax. Maybe I shouldn’t have run away from Ukai. Shoot, I still have to go home and Ukai will know I’m drunk. Maybe I could go to Asahi’s, no he’d probably inform Ukai that I was at his house. Can’t go to Daichi nor Suga, they’d take me back home. I shouldn’t worry the first years. Nor Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita. Tanaka is probably my best bet. He won’t tell anyone and won’t ask too many questions. But then again, everyone has been acting weird around me since they all found out. I should probably head back home, Ukai is probably worried and I don’t want to be outside any longer.

“Ukai!” I call out after I enter the house. I see him with a phone next to his ear.

“His here, thanks for looking.” Ukai then hung up, “Where were you?!!” Ukai has a worried expression but he’s also upset.

“I’m sorry!!!” I cried bowing, “I was worrying about what Dad said and I went to a bar, where I guy bought me drinks and he wanted a disgusting payment!!!” Tears were falling down my cheeks, I have become such a baby! Arms soon wrapped around me, which I was glad for.

“I’m upset that you ran off and went to a bar, you’ll be doing chores tomorrow as punishment, but next time talk to me.” Ukai rubbed my back as I sobbed into his shirt. “Also, we should get you a therapist.” I nodded at that statement not wanting to start an argument.

I woke up with a headache the next morning, reminding me of last night's events. I turned on to my side, seeing a glass of water, two pills and Oatmeal. Ukai must have left it for me, I have chores today. Ukai took my phone last night, saying that once I start to show some improvement, he’ll give it back. I really wish I didn’t go to that bar last night. I take the pills, drink the water, and eat the Oatmeal before heading downstairs. There were several cleaning supplies on the table and Ukai was standing by it on the phone. “Thanks.” He said before hanging up the phone, “You’ll be cleaning the counters and tables with these.” Ukai pointed to a bottle and a rag, “You’ll also dust and sweep, then do the dishes and finally clean the bathroom with the rest of these supplies. If you need help, ask me and I’ll explain it. Also, you’ll start having Therapy on Saturdays.” He then left the living room as I started to clean.

The week went by fast, Ukai had me do chores throughout the week, they weren’t bad. It was a suitable punishment but right now, I really don’t want to go to therapy. Today is Saturday, which means my first therapy session. I’m currently sitting in a room with my therapist, Sakura Akai, she seems nice but I’m not very comfortable with talking about everything yet. The room wasn’t anything exciting, there was a couch and a chair. Akai was sitting in the chair while I sat on the couch. We had a coffee table between us, we both had a glass of water. She also was holding a clipboard probably for notes or something. “Ukai tells me you’re on the Volleyball team?” I wasn’t expecting her to start with a question like that.

“Yeah. Ukai’s my coach.” I might as well be honest, no point in lying.

“What position do you play?” Akai really wants to know about Volleyball, instead of what’s wrong with me?

“I’m the Libero.”

“What does that entail?”

“I’m the last defense, the Guardian. I’m not allowed to score points, but I have learned how to toss, which can help the setter a bit.”

“I see that you like Volleyball, what do you mean by toss?”

“I jump and set the ball pretty much, but I’m not allowed to go in the front, which requires me to jump at a specific spot.” We continued to talk about Volleyball until the hour was up. Akai wanted to talk to Ukai for a second, so I had to leave the room, but I didn’t hate the session, I’m not sure if I want to go when we start talking about what happened though.

“Ready?” I look up to see Ukai, we both start heading to the door when I nod. “Wasn’t too bad right?” Ukai questioned, while turning the car into drive.

“No, I thought she was going to ask questions about what happened, not about Volleyball. Why did she do that?” I can’t get the thought that she’s trying to trick me out of my head.

“She wants you to be comfortable talking with her. She doesn’t want to scare you into not talking to someone. You can still talk to your friends or me about this stuff, but I also want you to talk to her.” Ukai informed me. I’m glad that I’m able to talk to others, and I’ll talk to her when I’m ready and I don’t want Ukai to worry any more than I already made him either.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukai and Nishinoya get closer. Asahi and Nishinoya's relationship changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about a month after Nishinoya's 1st appointment with his therapist. So a month after the last chapter. The next chapter will be posted at the end of next week, the 11th. Sorry for how short the chapter is.

_ My face is being pushed into the cement floor, Dad is moving inside of me. He keeps saying he’ll ‘fuck the gay out of me’ or ‘This will teach me a lesson.’ His breath is short and it seems like he’s enjoying it. My insides feel like their burning. A sticky liquid drips down my thighs, I know it’s blood. His hand is gripping my hair tight. He finally pulls out of me and lets my body drop to the floor but I don’t get much of a break. My mouth is soon on his dick. He forces it as far as he can go, effectively choking me. Tears are running down my face. I keep praying for Asahi to come save me. I want him to save me. Blood starts to dribble down the side of my mouth. I hear a door open but when I look at the basement door no one is there. It must have been upstairs, but it was closer. I don’t have much time to think about it, I’m pulled off of his dick and thrown into a wall. He shouts something about biting him. I notice a whip in his hands, I wrap myself into a ball as best as I can. He brings the whip down as hard as he can, bringing a scream out of my throat. “It’s just a nightmare.” I know that voice but the whip is excruciating, I can’t focus on who it is or exactly what they mean. I feel my side start to bleed, I hear a menacing laugh. All of which drowns out any other words the voice was saying. Another lash and I feel sick. One after the other, shortly I start to cry Asahi’s name. I think I said a few of the other members of the team but I’m not sure. I feel arms embracing me but I still feel the whip more than anything else. The arms are like a ghost. “Please wake up!” There’s the voice again, they sound sad. Another lash, stops me from trying to figure out who it belongs to. I don’t know when they stop but when I open my eyes.  _

I’m in a room with the team, they're all looking at me and worry is etched onto their faces. Ukai is sitting in front of me, he’s saying something but I don’t know what. Asahi is holding me with tears on his cheeks. Takeda is standing behind Ukai, talking to the other volleyball teams. Oh, right we’re at the training camp. It was a nightmare. I really don’t like them. “I don’t think he’s going to respond. I might have to take him home. Takeda you think you can handle the rest of the students?” Ukai is looking at Takeda, what does he mean by take me home? Is he giving me back to them?!!

“Don’t give me back!” Tears are streaming fast down my face, I leaped out of Asahi’s arms and into Ukai’s, begging for him to let me stay with him. I can’t go back there! I won’t! “Please!!! I want to live with you!!! Please…” My voice goes off into short sobs, I can’t breathe, my head hurts.

“Hey, I meant take you back to my house. You live there remember?” Ukai speaks with a calm voice. He’s not getting rid of me? I’m not going back? “I promise you that you're not going to go anywhere.”

“R-r-really?” My voice ended up choking, Ukai nods. I quickly hug him, refusing to let go. He’s not getting rid of me. I’m safe. “Can I stay and finish up with the camp?” I finally ask after calming down.

“Yeah but I think we’ll have you stay in Takeda’s and my room, we don’t want the rest of the team to be tired if you have another nightmare.” Ukai responds, I nodded agreeing that I can’t hold the team back under any circumstances. Once Ukai and Takeda convince the team that I’m fine I go with them back to their room. Ukai sets up a cot for me, so that I can sleep.

It’s the end of training camp and we’re on our way back home. I’m sitting next to Asahi, we haven’t spoken to each other for the entire camp, I still don’t know what to talk about or how to apologize. “Noya?” I look up at Asahi, his eyes are cloudy, like he’s about to cry.

“Asahi? Are you ok?” I must have done something to upset him. Did he get mad because I woke him up during my nightmare? Why would he hold me then? Why didn’t he move to the wall like Tsukishima?

“Yeah, well, n-n-no.” Asahi began, going silent for a moment before speaking again. “It’s just that I can’t stop thinking of when you had your nightmare. I wanted to let you know you can talk to me, even if I get scared when hearing your screams. I can’t bear you hurting, I want to help as best as I can. I’m sorry if that’s too straight forward but I don’t like seeing people I love hurt.” He quickly covered his mouth, looking away with blush on his cheeks and ears. Does he like me back? He probably means as a friend. Why would he like someone broken like me? I should ask before jumping to conclusions.

“Do you like me? I mean like-like? Like you want to date me and kiss me?” I have to know but I can’t tell him how I feel or he’ll do it out of pity.

“Y-yeah, I wanted to tell you for awhile but I d-d-didn’t know how. I understand if you don’t feel the same o-or you don’t want to date me.” Asahi scratched the back of his head, as a smile grew on my face.

“That’s great Asahi!!! I like you too!!!” I know I shouted loud enough for the entire bus to hear but I didn’t care, I possibly have a boyfriend. Besides the expression on Asahi’s face was the best, his face was red as a tomato and he was trying to hide himself from everyone else. “Want to be my boyfriend?” I spoke a little quieter.

“Y-y-yeah, I’d like that.” We talked for a bit before I dozed off to sleep on his shoulder.

I wake up by a little small shake from Asahi, I notice that we’re back at the school. We both head off the bus and Ukai talks to all of us. We all go back home to get some food and rest before school. I talk to Ukai about how I’m dating Asahi, I make sure that’s ok with him and he says that it is. I give him a big smile, completely excited. We talk about what we were going to eat for tonight and what practice will be like tomorrow. We continue our conversation when we get home, I sit in the kitchen while he makes dinner, that’s where we eat dinner instead of at the table. When I have to go to bed, I feel a little scared. “Ukai?” I finally speak as he heads off to his own room. He turns around and looks at me. “Could you stay in my room tonight? I’m kind of scared to go to bed…” I lightly kick my foot, I feel a little ashamed of asking him to do this.

“Sure, let me go get a cot out of the closet, alright?” Ukai pats me on the shoulder as he passes me to the closet.

“Ok!!! I’ll clear the floor a bit!” I rush to my room and start clearing up the floor, which only had my volleyball bag and a few papers. Ukai enters when I put down my bag in my closet. He lays down his cot and we both lay down in our respective beds. I start to doze off when I say “Thanks Dad.” My mind doesn’t really comprehend what I just said.

I wake up the next morning, Ukai’s cot is folded in the corner. I'm glad he left it to show that he stayed last night. I get ready for school and head down stairs, where Ukai is setting two plates of eggs and bacon on the table. “Morning Ukai!!!” I greet as I sit down in front of the empty seat.

“Morning kid, sleep well?” Ukai starts a conversation and I nod enthusiastically.

“Yup! Thanks for staying with me last night. I don’t know if I would fall asleep as fast as I did. I feel really refreshed!!! Did you sleep well?” I say with too much energy for a kid that just woke up.

“Yeah, it was pretty good, though it took me a minute to fall asleep after what you said last night.” Ukai was laughing.

“What’d I say?” I’m really curious about what’s so funny.

“You said ‘Thanks Dad’ I understand that you were really tired and probably didn’t mean it but it was really sweet to hear that from you.” Ukai spoke lightly, my cheeks were extremely red.

“I mean you kind of are like a father. A proper one I mean. Sorry if you don’t want me to call you that I won’t. I’ve been meaning to try it but if you didn’t like it then I can continue calling you Ukai.” I started to ramble, I guess he isn’t that comfortable with having a son.

“Call me whatever you want, I was really touched when you considered me as your dad. I’ve always wanted to have a kid and I’m glad that I adopted you.” Ukai sounded really happy.

“Cool, thanks Dad!!!” It was technically the 1st time I used it coherently. “Do you think you could stop calling my Nishinoya and maybe call me Yuu? I mean you don’t have to but I would really prefer it if we didn’t have to have a formal relationship, you know?” 

“Alright Yuu! We should head to the school before you end up late, I’m sure that you want to meet up with Azumane before class.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya has a new Dad and goes on a date with Asahi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished a little earlier than expected, hope you enjoy it until the next chapter comes out!

Dad(is now Ukai so when I talk about his biological father, he’ll be referred to as Father.) is currently driving me to school, I’m super excited to have the first official day of Asahi and me dating today though. It’s a good day, we practiced a lot the past couple of days and Asahi isn’t completely terrified of my nightmares. He didn’t shy away or get disgusted with me. There’s a lot that we can work through together but for now I’m glad that I can be a normal teenager. I know that my life isn’t normal but It’s more normal than what it used to be. Let’s get my mind off of that. I’m just going to focus on how I have a new, great dad, and a boyfriend that genuinely cares about me. I have a great team, who are willing to help me but don’t treat me like glass. We’re striving to go to Nationals.Today and the days to come are good. I know there’s going to be bumps and there’s going to be a long recovery but I definitely feel better. “We’re here.” Dad announced.

“See you at practice Dad!!!” I say bye and rush to the school to find Asahi. I can’t wait to tell him how I can call Ukai, Dad. I’m so excited. I decide to go to Asahi’s first class. “Asahi!!!” I shout once I see him, quickly running over to him once he turns around.

“Hey, Noya!” Asahi says with a huge smile on his face.

“You can call me Yuu, you know.” I chuckled, he starts to rub the back of his neck.

“I’m not very comfortable with that yet but I promise I will when I’m more comfortable, ok?” I nod understanding Asahi’s point.

“I called Ukai, Dad last night and this morning we talked about it and he’s officially my Dad!” I exclaim, unable to contain my excitement. “He said it was ok, and he doesn’t call me Nishinoya anymore but he calls me Yuu! I’m honestly happy with him, I also couldn’t ask for a better Dad!” I continue to ramble.

“That’s awesome, can I walk you to class?” Asahi looks at the floor. I smile, he’s always so cute when he’s shy.

“That’d be great!!!” I interlace our hands and lead him to my first class for the day, his face was as red as a tomato, giving me the idea to see just how red I can get it. “Hey do you think we could go on a date this week? It can’t be Saturday but Sunday? Friday maybe?”

“I can do Friday. What time do you want to meet up? Or do you want me to pick you up from your house?” Asahi's face grew even redder if that was possible.

“How about seven? I’ll have to talk to Dad of course but I’m sure he’ll be fine with it.” I felt excitement well up in my chest, I don’t know if it’s due to the fact I have someone to call my dad or if it’s because of my date. It could be both of course. “We can work out the details later today. We also have four days until Friday. Unless you can’t Friday, then it’s five. Or maybe if you don’t count today or Friday then I guess three days.” I’m going to count today but not Friday.

“Alright, I’ll see you at lunch?” Asahi is still nervous.

“Ok!” I smile and rush inside my class after saying goodbye to my boyfriend. I can’t believe my life has actually turned out this great. I thought for sure that I wouldn’t have lived any longer but I’m glad that Dad got me away from my mother and father. Or I wouldn’t be here right now. Alright no more negative thoughts, lets focus on class and then having lunch with Asahi. I still can’t believe that he’s now my boyfriend, I always thought he’d be disgusted with the fact that I’m gay but I guess he’s gay too! I wonder where we’ll eat. We’ll obviously talk about it at lunch, I’m glad that I’m not the only one nervous!

It’s now lunch!!! I should’ve paid attention in class, because apparently we have a test on Wednesday. I guess I’m just too excited about my date with Asahi, and the fact that it’s our first lunch together as boyfriends, I love that word!!! I wonder if Dad will let me walk with Asahi tonight after practice? I mean I haven’t walked home after moving into his house but I also haven’t asked to walk with anyone. I’ll make sure to ask before practice. “Asahi!!!” I got to his class just in time!

“Hey Noya! Ready to go and eat on the roof?” Asahi’s as nervous as he was this morning, cute!

“Ok!” I grab his hand and pull him towards the stairs to get to the roof. “I’ve been thinking, where should we eat? On Friday I mean.”

“I-i-i don’t know. How about that new restaurant?” Asahi really wants to go to one that expensive? I thought he wasn’t one for flashy.

“Isn’t that expensive?” I don’t even have the money to pay for something like that. Dad doesn’t either, he’s spending the money on bills and my therapy.

“Yeah but I’ll be paying. I want to treat you to something yummy and my parents have been suggesting I eat there at some point with my friends, so why not take m-m-my b-b-boyfriend?” He explained pretty well until he said boyfriend, I guess he gets really nervous at the thought.

“Ok! Only if you want to though. I don’t want to force you to pay for me.” It’s sweet that he wants to pay for me though.

“Don’t worry, you're not forcing me!” Asahi is just the sweetest man alive! I’m lucky! We’re finally sitting by a wall in the shade on the roof. “I’ll pick you up from your house, I have a new car and I think it would be cool to take it out for a spin.” When did he get a car?

“Why don’t you drive it to school?”

“I live close to the school, so there isn’t really a point in wasting gas. My dad also bought it for me about two weeks ago. I used to drive his car places but he wanted me to have a car of my own, especially since I love driving.” Clearly he loves driving if he can speak about it without stuttering. Wait does that mean he doesn’t like me? No, he cares about me a lot. We’re just a new thing.

“Can’t wait to see it!!! This will be the best date ever!” Asahi’s face is red again, “Sorry…” I’m going to be the death of him one of these days.

“Don’t worry about it Noya! I’m just embarrassed by it all. N-n-not of you of course. J-j-just that you know, I-i-it’s new and I haven’t quite adjusted yet. Um… I can’t wait either, I think it’s going to be an amazing date.”

“Don’t worry Asahi!!! I didn’t think anything of the sort!” Asahi can be so timid, and easy to tease.

“Dad!!!” He had just walked into the gym and everyone was now looking at the two of us. “Oh, right. Um… He said I could call him Dad now, so he’s my Dad!!!” I can’t believe I forgot to mention it to the team, oh well.

“What did you want to talk about?” Dad was standing in front of me.

“Oh, right. Can I walk with Asahi tonight?” Please say yes, please, please.

“Sure.” Yes!!! Now I have to tell Asahi that he said yes!

“Thank you. Thank you so much!!!” I quickly hug Dad before running off to where Asahi is.

“Asahi!!! He said yes that I can walk with you tonight!!!” I leap into the air and tackle Asahi down to the floor. We’re both laughing. “Sorry Asahi!!! I didn’t mean to take us to the floor!” 

“It’s alright! I’m happy that you're happy!”

“You're the best Asahi!!” We continue to laugh until Daichi yells at us that we have practice.

Practice is finally over and Asahi and I are both walking to my house. My arm is wrapped around his and I’m wearing his coat. I nuzzle my head into his arm, his face is slightly red but he’s smiling so I smile back. “This is nice.” I whisper not wanting to disrupt the mood.

“It is, isn't it?” Asahi whispers back to me.

“I could stay cuddled up to you all night. You're like a big teddy bear.” Asahi is so gentle and kind. I’m out of his league.

“What are you thinking?” I look up to see Asahi staring at me with worry.

“How awesome and kind you are.” I can’t tell him that I’m out of his league, he’ll just tell me he’s out of my league or something.

“Alright, well it looks like we’re at your house. I’ll see you in the morning?” I nod, “Do you want to walk to school tomorrow? I can meet up with you here.” Asahi looked away, a tint of red is noticeable on his cheeks and ears.

“That sounds good. I look forward to it.” I smile at Asahi before saying goodnight and heading into the house.

“Did your walk go well?” I jump and see Dad sitting at the table.

“Yeah, it was really good. Can I ask you a question?” I head over to the table.

“Sure, kiddo. What is it?” Dad gestures to the chair next to him.

“Um… well Asahi and I were hoping to have a date on Friday. Do you think it’s ok if I go? Please.” I really hope he lets me.

“Sure, at what time?” Awesome! Now I have to answer his questions.

“We were thinking seven.”

“Where?”

“The new restaurant, he said he was going to pay. He’ll pick me up and drop me off.” I sure hope he’s ok with it.

“Alright, as long as you're home before ten. You have therapy in the morning on Saturday.” I’m so excited, I bolt from my chair and hug him, probably a bit too hard.

“Thank you! Oh, and Asahi wants to walk to school with me tomorrow!”

“Alright, how about you eat some food!” Dad is laughing, I’m soon joining in. I start to eat and continue to talk to Dad about Asahi’s and my plans. When it’s time to go to bed, Dad sleeps in my room again, I’m afraid that the nightmares are going to continue and I don’t want them to.

_ My throat feels tight, I can’t breathe. Something is squeezing it. The edges of my vision are blurry and dark. There are hands on my throat, blocking the oxygen from coming in. He’s doing it. He has an evil smirk, telling me how worthless I am. He keeps telling me that no one will love a faggot like me. Tears are stinging my eyes, some falling down my cheeks. I try to scream at him and tell him that the words he’s saying aren’t true but I can’t get any air in. “Why would I date you Noya? Your parents were right, your a faggot and a slut!!! You probably got off on being raped by your dad.! You faggot!” Asahi please stop. Please you don’t mean them. He releases his hold on my throat and starts to smash my head into the floor.  _

_ “Asahi Stop!!!” I cry, he doesn’t let up. “Please!!!” He continues to smash my head on the floor. I hear something crack and I feel something sticky slip down my head. _

I wake up screaming, Dad is gently rocking me. “Shh. I got you, he’s not going to get you again. You're safe.” Dad repeats the words he says everytime I wake up from a nightmare but I don’t think they’re going to help this time. I continue to scream and cry.

“It was Asahi!!! Smashed my head in!!! Choked me!!! I couldn’t breathe! He hurt me… Said awful things! Horrible things!!!” I continue to try and cry out what happened but it came out a jumbled mess.

“Asahi won’t hurt you, he never would. He cares too much about you, just breathe. Copy me alright.” Dad continued to calm me down.

“Sorry, he came down with a fever last night. I won’t be at practice today.” Dad was talking to someone down stairs.

“He seemed fine when we were walking.” Was that Asahi?

“He had a pretty bad nightmare last night, and it clearly got him sick. If you want you can come by after practice and see him but I don’t want you missing class.” Do I have a fever? I feel cold, not warm. I should get up and apologize to Asahi.

“Ok, Thanks Ukai. If he gets worse can you call Takeda and have him tell me? I worry about him and I don’t want him to get worse.” Asahi cares too much. The nice thing is he’s proving my dream wrong.

“Sure kid. See you later.” Dad is saying goodbye, I need to hurry down the stairs.

“Asahi…” My voice sounds super weak.

“Yuu, you shouldn’t be up.” Dad cares too much too.

“Asahi, I’m sorry I can’t walk with you today.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll come see you after practice, alright?” I nod at him, Dad is beside me. I’m leaning into him. I must’ve fallen or looked like I was going to fall. Asahi is gone.

“Let's get you back to bed and check your temperature.” I could sleep all day. We’re now in my room. “It’s gone down a bit, you have a fever of 102.”

“What time did I go back to bed last night?” How long have I had this fever?

“You collapsed at three this morning, you were burning up and had a fever of 105. I called the hospital and they told me if I didn’t get it down then I’d have to take you to the hospital but thankfully it came down.” Dad must’ve stayed up late or is it early?”

“Did you go back to sleep?”

“No, I was too worried about you. I have to call Takeda but after I do that and you go to bed, I'll get some sleep too.”

“Alright.” Dad places the thermometer on the bedside table and gets up, saying something about getting a wet rag. He comes back shortly after and places the rag on the top of my forehead, it feels nice. “I’m sorry.”

“No need, it’s not your fault. It’s your parents fault for you having these nightmares, so it’s pretty much their fault that you're ill.” He says that last part with anger, I feel sorry that he’s left to pick up the pieces that they left.

“I was apologizing for the mess that I am.” Dad brushed my hair off my forehead.

“Once more it’s not your fault, and I don’t mind helping you through this. I said this yesterday morning, I’m glad that I adopted you, I mean it. I see you as my kid and I signed up to help you through whatever issues you have, I will help you with whatever you need.”

“Thanks.”

I wake up again and it’s dark outside, there are voices down stairs. One of them sounds like Asahi, I smile, he came back like he promised. The other voice is probably Dad. I quickly get up and rush down the stairs. Once I see Dad and Asahi sitting at the table, I feel my smile grow. “You came back!” Both their heads turn to me and they smile.

“I said I would.” Asahi chuckled lightly.

“How are you feeling?” Dad looks worried but relieved.

“I feel better then this morning but I think I might still be sick. I’m also hungry.” My stomach growls as if it was commanded to.

“I have some soup on the stove, I’ll get you a bowl.” Dad stands up and pulls his chair out slightly and lets me sit down before pushing it back in. He leaves for the kitchen.

“How was practice?” I hope I didn't miss much.

“It wasn’t bad but it was awfully quiet, It kind of brought on a lot of negative thoughts from everyone. They were really worried about you. Hinata and Kageyama were both silent and often told Daichi and Suga to stop talking.” Asahi laughed slightly.

“I didn’t miss anything?”

“It was just the usual but quieter.” Asahi shrugs. Dad comes back and places a bowl in front of me.

“Thanks.” I grab the spoon and start to eat but regret it since I stand up abruptly and rush to the bathroom, throwing up the small amount of food from last night and this morning into the toilet. Dad is rubbing my back and Asahi is standing at the door. They both have worry written all over their faces, when I finish puking my guts out. “I didn’t feel nauseous before I ate.” What if they think I lied to them?

“It’s alright, I didn’t expect you to feel a hundred percent yet.” Dad continues to rub my back gently. “How about we go back to your room and Azumane can sit with you?” I weakly nod. Asahi sits with me until I fall asleep. We talk about what our date is going to be like on Friday.

It’s finally Friday, I feel a lot better and Ryu is helping me choose what to wear for my date with Asahi. I should dress nice, especially since it’s an expensive place and it’s probably really fancy but since we don’t know for sure, I’m only going to dress with a button up shirt and some dress pants. Of course Ryu and I took an hour trying to find what I should wear, and we ended up going nice but simple. I sure feel like an idiot. “Yuu, your date is here!” Dad shouts from down stairs and I quickly rush down the stairs smiling at Asahi. He looks really nice, he has his hair in a ponytail instead of a bun and he has a button up shirt with a tie and dress pants with dress shoes. I’m only wearing tennies. Maybe it’s more fancy than I thought.

“You look nice!” Asahi smiles at me, making me blush.

“You too!” I’m looking at the floor, my cheeks are really warm.

“You ready?” I nod and quickly say bye to Ryu and Dad. We head to his car and it’s super nice, he has a black corvette.

“You didn’t tell me you had a corvette!” I’m surprised.

“I didn’t? I guess I forgot to mention my parents are super rich, sorry. It doesn’t change your opinion of me?” Asahi sounds as if he’s expecting me to think differently.

“Nope, you're still the nervous Asahi I know and love.” Asahi and I both blush. We don’t say much as he drives to the restaurant. When we finally arrive at the restaurant and we get inside, he walks me to a spot in the corner. “It’s nice and not too fancy!” I can’t get rid of my darn nerves.

“Yeah, I’m glad we’re doing this. I’ve usually dreamt of this kind of thing, I never actually thought it would happen.” Asahi chuckles.

“Same but It’s nice and I’m happy my dream came true!” I give him my biggest smile that I can muster. The rest of the night goes perfectly. We talk about our day and about ourselves. It was one of the best nights of my life and I’m glad I got to spend it with Asahi, I can’t wait for another date with him. When we head back to my house and we’re standing outside I can’t help but want to give him a quick kiss like in the movies. “Asahi? Can I kiss you?” His face gets so red.

“Um… Yeah sure, I’d like that!” He smiles, he looks like a tomato. I stand on my tippy toes and he bends slightly. Our lips meet and I smile into the kiss, it was a quick kiss but I felt electricity run through my whole body.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therapy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is rather short compared to my other chapters but I wanted to show how Noya is doing with his therapy and so this chapter is mostly dedicated to showing how much Noya has recovered through therapy. Please enjoy!

“How have you been?” Akai did the usual greeting.

“I’ve been good, went on a date last night!” I excitedly announced, “How about you?” I returned the gesture.

“I’ve been good, a little busy with my three year old daughter.” Akai explained, she had shown me a few pictures of her daughter, at the time I thought she was doing it to try and get into my life but she didn’t ask me to tell her anything about my life. “Is school going good?”

“Yeah, I had to stay home for two days. I got sick after having a nightmare.” I explained to her.

“What was the nightmare about? You don’t have to tell me if you're not ready.” Akai questioned but made sure I had an opening to close the subject if I felt like it.

“Asahi, my boyfriend, was choking and telling me how worthless I am. He said that my father and mother were right, that I’m a faggot and a slut. He also said that I got off on being raped by my father. He smashed my head in shortly after that.” I explained my nightmare. “Asahi of course would never do that, he can’t hurt a fly!” I smile, knowing that Asahi would never intentionally hurt me.

“That’s good. Are you able to tell your nightmares from the real world?” That’s a strange question.

“Not really, but isn’t it hard to differentiate dreams from reality?” I sure hope so or I’m clearly insane.

“Yes but in dreams there will be something odd in it, like you’ll have more than ten fingers.” Akai explained.

“So when I’m having a nightmare I should count my fingers?” Will that help, I really hate my dreams.

“Possibly but if you don’t have more fingers then look for writing because people are unable to read in dreams, often anyway. Just look for things you usually see often and see if it looks different.”

“OK!!!” I’m definitely going to try those.

“How has Ukai been handling this?” I honestly don’t know but I should tell her how I think he’s dealing with it, right?

“Dad seems to be doing alright, he didn’t sleep the night that I had my nightmare. He told me that he was happy to help me through my issues and that he saw me as his own kid. I think he’s holding up alright.” I honestly answer.

“How do you feel living with him?”

“I like living with him, Dad makes me happy!” I smile a toothy grin.

“When did you start calling him ‘Dad’?” 

“The beginning of the week, after training camp. I wanted to use it about a week ago but I was too afraid. It slipped out.”

“I see,” She started to jot down more in her notebook. “Do you mind telling me how he’s been helping you?” Why does it feel like she’s questioning Dad as a parent? She’s not trying to take me away from him is she?

“He took care of me while I was sick, sacrificed some of his sleep to do it too. He helped clean me up when I had a particular nightmare, I ended up digging my nails into my cheek and he stopped me from further hurting myself. He’s only helped me. He made me do chores when I was upset and ran off, he had perfect justification too. I went drinking that night when I went to my parents' trial.” I know I’m getting a little hell bent over this but I don’t want to be taken away from Dad! “You can’t take me away from him!!! I want to stay with him!!!” I screamed, Akai started to advance forward but I quickly stood up and moved away from her, my flight or fight taking control.

“I’m not trying to take you away, I just wanted to make sure you were safe. Everything you told me, everything I’ve heard from you and Ukai,” She started.

“Dad.” I correct her.

“Everything I’ve heard from you and your dad shows me that you are in a safe environment. I don’t want to take you away from a place that makes you feel safe. I’m going to call your dad and have him come pick you up, we’ll see eachother again next Saturday, ok?” I nod at Akai’s words, not really knowing what else to do. She led me to the couch again. “Stay here while I go call him.” Akai ordered, I’m only able to nod at her order. I can’t figure out why my voice won’t work, it isn’t the fear or the anger. I wonder how Dad will feel about what was asked? I kind of regret yelling at Akai, she only wanted to know how home was. She wanted to see how Dad was dealing with the crazy situation that’s me. “Your dad will be here shortly.” When did Akai get back in? I must be so absorbed into my thoughts that I forgot to focus on my surroundings. Which is odd because when I was living with my parents, I was constantly on guard, I had to be. “Nishinoya?” Was Akai saying something else?

“Hmm?” I look up at her, what could she have said?

“When your dad gets here, I’m going to have to talk to him. Do you think you’ll be able to sit out of the room by yourself for a few minutes?” I give her a measly nod, soon going back into my thoughts while I wait for Dad to show up. I don’t know how long I had to wait but he soon came in and I had to exit the room for Akai and Dad to talk. My phone was probably going to be taken for a little while longer. I honestly won't blame him but I really wish I could talk to Asahi outside of school but I kind of did have an outburst, so I don’t really deserve my phone back. I think I’ll work on some school work when we get home, nothing better to do anyways.

“Yuu, ready?” I look to see Dad standing at the door, he doesn’t look upset but this kind of brings back my first therapy session.

“You're not mad?” I didn’t want to bring it up until the car but I guess my mouth still doesn’t know how to stop itself.

“No, I’m actually happy!” Dad is smiling, “I’ll explain why in the car.”

“Ok.” We head to the car, I’m still slightly puzzled on why he’d be happy. I blew up on Akai, when she was only trying to understand how everything was. The walk to the car feels like it takes forever, it feels like the hallway is never going to end. It eventually ends and we’re sitting in the car. “So why are you happy?” What did Akai say? Did she bend what happened?

“I’m happy that you finally opened up to her, every session you’ve had with her you always change the subject or avoid talking about what happened or how everything is going. Sure I’m not exactly thrilled that you yelled at her but I understand your reasoning. If I had been in that room and she had been asking you those questions in front of me, I sure would feel that she was trying to find a way to take you away. She wasn’t of course but if you want a different therapist than we can get you a new one.” Dad is proud that I spoke to someone, I’ve been speaking to him about my nightmares.

“I don’t want to change therapists.” I don’t know if he heard.

“That’s good, I’m willing to give you your phone but only if you promise not to blow up on anyone anymore. I think you’ve shown quite well that your healing and dealing with situations a lot easier. I want to see how you behave this week and if I don’t approve of something we’ll wait a little longer on giving you your phone back, that ok?” Dad will really give me my phone back? I’ll be able to text Asahi, I mean sure I’ll have to prove to him that I’m ready for it to be back but he’s going to give it back!

“That’s great!” I’m super excited, I move in my seat back and forth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi did what?!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I've been juggling with my final year of High school and figuring out time to write. Hope this chapter is satisfactory until the next chapter.

**_Today_ **

**_Contact: Asahi_ **

**_Me: Hey!!!_ **

It's been about two weeks since I had my outburst in the hospital, Dad gave me my phone back last week and it made me so happy that I got to message Asahi outside of Asahi. I do it quite often.

**_Asahi: Hey! Did you get home safe?_ **

**_Me: Yup!!! Did you?_ **

**_Asahi: Suga and Daichi needed to get some stuff for College, they asked if I wanted to go with them. I thought it would be a good idea since it’s my last year in high school._ **

**_Me: Oh…_ **

**_Me: I completely forgot about that! LOL!!! What are you looking for?_ **

**_Asahi: Just some books, possibly a book bag, a few other College things._ **

**_Me: Did that College accept you yet? The one in Tokyo?_ **

**_Asahi: Yeah, Daichi, Suga and I are going there!_ **

**_Me: Awesome!!! You’ll visit right?_ **

**_Asahi: Yeah, don’t worry about that yet though. We still have a couple of months left._ **

**_Me: I know but I’m going to miss you. I wish we got together sooner._ **

**_Asahi: There’s a reason for everything, we didn’t get together because we weren’t meant to yet. We had to get to know ourselves better._ **

**_Me: I also had to deal with some issues._ **

**_Me: I’m still dealing with them._ **

**_Asahi: Yeah but you're stronger for it. I can’t wait to see how much stronger you get because of it._ **

**_Me: Can I change your name to “All Knowing”? LMAO!!!_ **

**_Asahi: I’m serious!_ **

**_Me: Yeah I know, I appreciate it. You should get back to your shopping. Ttyl?_ **

**_Asahi: Ok talk soon! Bye._ **

**_Me: Bye!!!_ **

I think I’m still going to change his name. I wonder what Ryu’s doing?

**_Contact: Ryu!!!_ **

**_Me: Hey man!!!_ **

**_Ryu: Hey bro! How's it going?_ **

**_Me: Everything's good! Just found out that Asahi is College shopping!!!_ **

**_Ryu: By himself?!!_ **

**_Me: No, with Daichi and Suga. He’s totally third wheeling it!!!_ **

**_Ryu: He didn’t invite u?_ **

**_Me: No, should he have?_ **

**_Ryu: No I guess not, I just thought he would seeing that the 2 of you are dating._ **

**_Me: He probably just wanted to hang out with Suga and Daichi alone. It’s their last year of high school after all._ **

**_Ryu: Shouldn’t he hang out with you then, he’s going to be stuck in College for who knows how long. I also don’t see you going to College._ **

What? Does he see me as an idiot? Does he think Asahi is avoiding me?

**_Me: What do you mean?_ **

**_Ryu: I don’t mean it in a bad way but I know you man, and you’ve never wanted to go to College. Unless you changed your mind?_ **

**_Me: I want to be a professional volleyball player. But what do you mean he should be hanging out with me?_ **

**_Ryu: He’s your boyfriend right? He’s leaving for College in a couple of months? Where he’ll be able to spend a lot of time with Daichi and Suga right? Don’t you find that suspicious?_ **

**_Me: When you put it that way I guess, but I doubt that he’s avoiding me._ **

**_Ryu: I have to go. Sis just announced dinner. Talk to you soon man._ **

**_Me: K._ **

Ryu was definitely weird, I can definitely trust Asahi right? Maybe I’ll just message Suga.

**_Contact: Suga_ **

**_Me: How’s shopping going with Daichi and Asahi?_ **

**_Suga: What do you mean?_ **

**_Me: Asahi told me he was College shopping with you guys?_ **

**_Suga: Right! Sorry I didn’t know that he told you. I didn’t even see him pull out his phone!!! It’s going good, we managed to find everything we need._ **

**_Me: That’s good! Is Asahi fine with third wheeling it?_ **

**_Suga: Yup. Hey listen I don’t mean to be rude but I need to get off the phone, we’ll be heading to my car soon. Talk later?_ **

**_Me: Yeah._ **

Is everyone avoiding me? It’s probably just weird for me to be messaging.

**_Group Chat_ **

**_Me: Hi!!!_ **

**_Hinata: Hey Noya!!! How's your day going?_ **

**_Kageyama: Hey._ **

**_Tadashi: Hi._ **

**_Tsukishima: Just got a picture of something interesting._ **

**_Tanaka: OOH!_ **

**_Hinata: What is it?_ **

**_Daichi: What’s going on?_ **

**_Suga: What did you take a photo of?_ **

**_Asahi: It’s nothing bad is it?_ **

**_Tsukishima: Depends on how you view it._ **

**_Tsukishima sent a picture._ **

Is that Asahi? With Suga and Daichi? Ryu was right, Asahi was avoiding me. He’s not only avoiding me but he’s cheating. The three of them were kissing. I feel my eyes sting, my cheeks are wet. Why would Asahi do that?

**_Asahi: Where did you get that?!!_ **

**_Tsukishima: You guys were at the park. The one by my house._ **

**_Daichi: Shit._ **

**_Suga: Noya are you ok? We didn’t know Tsukishima was there._ **

**_Tanaka: ASAHI YOU ASSHOLE!!!_ **

**_Asahi: I didn’t mean to._ **

**_Tanaka: I DON’T CARE!!! YOU HURT NOYA!!! Noya please message, tell me what you're thinking._ **

**_Me: It’s fine! I don’t mind, I hope you guys have a good relationship! I think I’m going to hang out with Dad for a bit. Night._ **

My phone continues to buzz but I can’t make myself look at the messages, it hurts a lot. Asahi never really cared did he? He probably wasn’t too happy that I got my phone back. I push myself up, and walk over to my door. I shouldn't be alone right now, I also don’t want to be called a liar either. I take my time walking down the steps, phone in hand. Dad is in the kitchen, cooking dinner. “Dad…” My voice breaks at the end, Dad turns around his back now facing the stove.

“Yu, what’s wrong?” He places the ladle down on the counter and walks over to me. Placing two hands on my shoulders.

“He cheated.” My voice is barely a whisper, “Asahi didn’t care about me!” I sob, Dad pulls me into a hug and rubs my back. Dad doesn’t say anything, I didn’t really expect him to but I wish there was something he could’ve said to make me feel better. I don’t know if I’ll ever feel better. I kind of wish I took my life a long time ago. I wish I never got together with him, I would’ve been just fine without him. He would’ve realized his feelings for Suga and Daichi sooner. Why did they let him continue on? Why didn’t anyone tell me? Wait Ryu tried to tell me, I just refused to believe it. I’m a real sad person, useless.

“Yu, did you ask him why?” I pull back and look up at Dad, he’s looking at me with confusion. I shake my head, I didn’t want to be alone in my room. I wanted to cry it out first. I should probably figure out the whole story, or the explanation anyway.

“Not yet, I needed to get everything out of my system before I asked.” I explain, Dad’s face is filled with sadness and worry. I sometimes forget that he sees the whole team as his kids, that includes Daichi, Suga and Asahi. “I’m going to figure out the whole story right now. Thanks Dad.” I don’t smile, I just turn around and head straight for my room. Once I get to my room with the door closed and curled up on my bed I look at the messages.

**_Contact: Asahi_ **

**_Asahi: Noya I’m sorry! I was going to talk to you, I didn’t lie either. I really did go shopping just not for what I said I was shopping for._ **

**_Asahi: Please Noya message me!!!_ **

**_Asahi: Noya? I know you really didn’t go and talk to Ukai, please respond._ **

**_Group Chat_ **

**_Asahi: Can I please explain._ **

**_Tanka: What is there to explain, you cheated?_ **

**_Tadashi: Tsukki, why did you send that?_ **

**_Hinata: Why is everyone hurting Noya?_ **

**_Kageyama: Idiot, I didn’t hurt him! I don’t think I did?_ **

**_Suga: Noya can we please explain?_ **

**_Tanaka: He said he’s going to chat with Ukai, leave him alone._ **

Tanaka is too protective. I wonder why?

**_Ennoshita: I was gone for a couple of hours, why would you guys do that?_ **

**_Daichi: We’ve been trying to explain but Tanaka won’t let us._ **

I’m going to text Tsukishima first, see what he really saw.

**_Contact: Tsukishima_ **

**_Me: what did you really see?_ **

**_Me: I know that the picture explains itself but I want to know if you saw what was going on before the whole picture thing._ **

**_Tsukishima: I saw them talking, Asahi looked very flustered. They kissed a couple of times before I took the photo. A couple of times after too._ **

**_Me: I see. Thanks._ **

Next Daichi I guess, he’ll be as honest as possible. Or should I text Asahi first?

**_Contact: Daichi_ **

**_Me: Why?_ **

**_Daichi: Noya, we were just trying to help him. He asked us to help him perfect his kissing. We only kissed but they were really light ones not the heated kind or anything._ **

**_Me: Are you lying?_ **

**_Daichi: No I promise we aren’t. Asahi was telling us about how he wanted to perfect his kissing but didn’t know how to ask you. He said he was nervous. Suga suggested that he practice with us. I swear that Asahi didn’t intend to look like he was cheating. I think he was just trying to impress you._ **

**_Me: Alright._ **

**_Contact: Suga_ **

**_Me: What was happening in that picture? Before and After?_ **

**_Suga: Asahi was whining about perfecting his kissing for you but he didn’t know how to approach you. I decided that he could practice with us, in a playful way. Daichi said that he was totally fine with helping out, and took a little convincing to get Asahi on board. I swear we were just helping out._ **

**_Me: How many tries did it take to get him on board?_ **

**_Suga: About 3. Possibly more._ **

**_Me: Thanks._ **

Now it’s time to confront Asahi. He still cheated on me though.

**_Contact: Asahi_ **

**_Me: Why did you kiss Daichi and Suga?_ **

**_Asahi: I wanted to get my kissing to be better than it was, I didn’t want you dissatisfied with my kissing. I wanted you to have the best kiss when I graduated. I didn’t think it’d hurt you this much. I’m so sorry._ **

**_Me: Did you suggest kissing them or did they suggest it?_ **

**_Asahi: You want the truth?_ **

**_Me: Yes._ **

**_Asahi: I asked them if they could help me. I didn’t think it would actually be with their lips. I thought they would just give me pointers._ **

**_Me: Did you like it?_ **

**_Asahi: Kind of but I still wish it was you that I was kissing._ **

**_Me: Do you have feelings for them?_ **

**_Asahi: I’ve had feelings for them for awhile. What does this have to do with the current situation?_ **

**_Me: Asahi, I think you should try your shot with them. I don’t think we’re working out. I don’t see a future with you at the moment. Sorry._ **

**_Asahi: Noya please don’t do this. Please. I’m so sorry. Please Noya!_ **

**_Me: I’m sorry Asahi, I think we need some time to figure ourselves out. I don’t think we were ever meant to be together. If we are it’ll probably be far in the future or in another lifetime. I’ll see you at practice._ **

I shouldn’t feel bad about breaking it off with him, but I do. He was the one to cheat, even if he thought he had a good reason to. It probably would’ve been different if he didn’t like it but he did. Daichi and Suga even protected him, they probably messaged each other. I don’t know if I’ll talk to them for a while. They need to figure themselves out. I shouldn’t have gotten in a relationship with Asahi not when I’m still healing. If anything this whole thing is my fault. I ruined my relationship with Asahi, I tarnished everyone’s relationship with each other. I should probably message the group chat.

**_Group Chat_ **

**_Me: So the situation has been dealt with, please don’t be mad at Asahi, Daichi or Suga. It’s honestly my fault that all of this happened. Tsukishima thank you for bringing this issue to light, I really appreciate it._ **

**_Tanaka: How is it your fault?_ **

**_Me: I don’t really want to go into detail about it._ **

**_Hinata: Shouldn’t we be mad at the three of them? They hurt you._ **

**_Suga: We’re sorry Noya, you don’t have to tell them to not be mad. We deserve it._ **

**_Daichi: Asahi told us that he told you the truth, we’re sorry for lying to you. I shouldn’t have told you that we suggested it._ **

**_Tanaka: Why lie to him? He already found out that Asahi was cheating._ **

**_Me: Ryu, leave them alone. I shouldn’t have gotten into a relationship when I haven’t finished healing. I should’ve known better._ **

**_Tanaka: No you shouldn’t have. You trusted him, when you felt that you couldn’t trust anyone with your heart and he threw it out the window. I told him what would happen if he hurt you and he turned around and did it anyway._ **

**_Me: What do you mean?_ **

**_Tanaka: I told him what the consequences of breaking your trust would be, how it would affect your progress._ **

**_Me: Don’t worry Ryu, nothings going to be affected. Well except Volleyball. I’m clearly not going to be hanging around them._ **

**_Tsukishima: This drama is still going on? If I had known that you guys would keep blowing the chat up I wouldn’t have sent that photo._ **

**_Me: I’m happy that you did Tsukishima. I’m tired, goodnight everyone._ **

I rolled onto my back, shutting my phone off deciding to go to bed instead of eating dinner. I didn’t have much of an appetite anymore. I could only think of what would have happened if I never told Asahi about my feelings, if I kept them bottled up. Or if I never told Dad about what my parents did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I haven't posted in a while. School recently started and I've been getting hit hard with Senior year.

It’s time to go to practice. I feel numb. Maybe I should just head home? No Dad won't like that, he’ll ask me why. Why does everything have to be so complicated? At least it’s only a couple of months. Just a couple of before they’re gone. My heart aches slightly at that thought. I reach into my pocket for my phone. It isn’t there? I must’ve left it at home. At least I won’t get bombarded with messages when I head home later tonight.

I can’t get last night out of my head. Damn it. I just need to get to practice, ignore these feelings till I get home. Just get done with practice. Cry about it later.

I finally get into the gym after I change my clothes. Everyone except Asahi and Ryu are here. That’s weird? I get why Asahi wouldn’t show up but Ryu? Where is he? “Does anyone know where Ryu is?” I hope he didn’t ditch because he didn’t want to see them either.

“He called out, said he had something to do.” Daichi responds, he can’t even look me in the eye. I shouldn’t feel guilty, they should.

“I see…” I walk over to Hinata. I hope he doesn’t tell me to back off. He seemed to be on my side last night.

“Hey Noya!” Hinata places a hand on my shoulder, “How are you feeling today?” He’s really concerned.

“I guess I’m doing alright… I’m single at the moment, so I’m available I guess!” I try to bring my usual attitude back, before they all found out about what my biological parents did to me.

“Don’t do that…” Shit, I made him sad. Damn it, I do everything wrong.

“What do you mean?” I’m frowning, I was trying to seem positive.

“Pretend your ok. I know you're not. Kageyama and I had a break up last month and the both of us were miserable. We’re together again but it’s not the same as it used to be.” Hinata was dating Kageyama? How did I not notice? “We didn’t tell anyone.” Wait did I say that out loud?

“Wait did you read my mind?” He couldn’t have?

“No it’s just when I told Tanaka about the break up, I was going to tell you but you were dealing with stuff at the moment. He was shocked, he didn’t even realize that Kageyama and I were dating. I just assumed that you were surprised!” He scratches his head, he’s feeling sheepish? I should, it makes sense that they would both be dating but I didn’t even notice. Was I really too caught up in my own stuff to not notice the others? Maybe Asahi noticed that?

“Don’t blame yourself.” Wait when did Kageyama get here? Shit I didn’t say anything out loud did I? “I blamed myself for Hinata’s and my breakup, so no you didn’t say anything out loud, that last part yes but not anything else.” Wow, they know so much but they’re younger than me.

“Sorry, I guess I have a lot to think about…” I feel like they’re looking down on me. 

“Don’t worry about it.” He acts like it’s not a big deal that I’m being an idiot. “Also we should probably go and get warmed up before Daichi decides to start practice.” Kageyama is observant as always.

“Right!” Hinata and I both shout at the same time, making us three burst out laughing, genuine laughs. The whole practice I ended up laughing with Hinata and Kageyama, I was really happy. Would that change tomorrow? Would seeing Asahi change it all?

“Hey Noya you want to eat with Kageyama and I tonight? We’re going to go to a cool store that we saw this morning!” I don’t really want to be a third wheel but I don’t want to be alone either. It’ll be fun, they haven’t treated me like a third wheel yet.

“Sure!” I can feel a genuine smile on my face but it soon ends when the gym door is slammed open, revealing Asahi and Ryu yelling at each other. It’s because of me isn’t it?

“YOU FUCKING HURT HIM YOU BASTARD!” Ryu’s pissed.

“I DIDN’T MEAN TO!” Damn it, I didn’t want this. I don’t really know what I’m doing but now I’m standing between them, a hand on both of their chests.

“STOP!” They’re staring at me. The whole room is. “Tanaka,” Ryu flinches at the use of his last name, “I told you to leave them alone. That they didn’t do anything wrong.”

“But-”

“NO! I did it wrong, like I said I shouldn’t have gotten in a relationship. And Asahi, next time he starts a fight just ignore him. If you started the fight, which I doubt, don’t do it again. You shouldn’t be arguing about me, we’re a team and the third years will be leaving in a couple of months. We should make these last months, the best months of their life.” I have no clue where that I came from. Shit I sounded mature?

“Fine…” Ryu sounds defeated.

“Sorry…” Asahi sounds guilty.

“Good. You both missed practice by the way!” Asahi’s freaking out now! He looks cute when he freaks out like that. Wait, I broke up with him. I wish I could get over him. “I’ll see you both tomorrow. Kageyama, Hinata I think another time would be good!” I can get out of here thank god!

I think I’ll walk home today. As I cross the street I notice a car coming my way but I don’t have time to dodge it. Everything goes dark.

No One’s POV

BREAKING NEW!!!

Today two convicts broke out this morning. Nishinoya Hisouka and Saki. The same parents that hurt they’re son, Nishinoya Yuu, a while back. They were condemned to a death sentence and were going to have it this week but they managed to escape.

If you see them call your local police station. If you are this boy's friend don’t let him be by himself.


	9. Chapter 9

No One’s POV

Everyone rushed outside when they heard a blood curdling scream, they felt sick at what they saw. On the street was a bloody Nishinoya, his body looking rather odd. No one else was in sight, not even a car. Ukai ran over to Noya’s motionless body, screaming and yelling for help.

“I’m calling an ambulance!” Takeda shouted over Ukai’s cries. Daichi walked numbly over to Ukai, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t touch me!” Ukai looked at Daichi with anger. “This is your fault!” Everyone was shocked, they knew that Suga and Daichi caused Noya’s break up with Asahi but they didn’t cause this.

“Uh… S-sorry…” Daichi stepped back, retreating away from Ukai and back to where Asahi and Suga were. “I… It’s my fault.” He fell to the ground and started to rock back and forth.

“No it’s not!” Suga tried to reassure, he was slowly falling apart.

“Don’t tell him lies Suga, it is our fault…” Asahi couldn’t pull his gaze from Noya’s body. Everyone was feeling numb, they’re brains barely registering that the ambulance had arrived.

“Let’s get out of the way.” Takeda spoke calmly towards Ukai, who fought to be near his son.

“I can’t leave him! I told him I would be there for him!” Ukai screamed.

“I’m sorry sir but he’s dead.” Ambulance #1 spoke bluntly. Everyone stared in shock, they couldn’t believe that their Guardian was gone. A huge wave of despair fell through the group.

“You need to work on your speech.” Ambulance #2 spoke hushedly towards the other man.

“He can’t be!!!” Hinata screamed, clinging to Kageyama’s chest. “HE CAN'T!!!”

“No, No, No, No, NOOOO!!!!” Asahi fell to his knees, punching the street.

“It’s my fault, my fault, my fault…” Daichi continued to chant, still rocking back and forth.

“Ours…” Suga corrected, staring straight at the spot where Noya had previously been.

“I…” Tsukishima weakly spoke, “I’m the one that caused this whole thing….” He quickly turned his head towards Tadashi. “I…” Tears were falling down Tadashi’s face as he heard about their upperclassmen being dead but now Tsukishima was blaming himself.

“It’s not! IT'S THEIRS!” Tadashi pointed towards Asahi, Daichi and Suga.

Tanaka stared blankly at the stop where Noya had been laying on the cold street. Ukai was trying to get out of Takeda’s arms to try and get to Noya, unable to believe that he was indeed dead. Takeda was trying to keep his composure for everyone else.

To outsiders it looked like everyone had lost their minds, and they kind of did. The team had lost a piece of their world, a piece that wouldn’t ever come back. They wouldn’t ever see him again, they’d never have their Guardian back ever again.

Everyone grew apart, Ukai stopped coaching the team, he barely kept the store running. Ukai constantly went to bars trying to get rid of the pain but the pain always lingered, he just felt numb to it.

Takeda still kept up with the team but he only helped where it was absolutely necessary, he visited Ukai every month but he would get kicked out by a drunker that was no longer his friend.

Daichi, Asahi and Suga all went to college but they decided to stay as far away from each other. All of them believed that they cursed everyone they were near when they were all together. None of them went to the same college.

Tanaka overdosed on several medications and drugs, unable to handle the death of his friend. He was buried right next to Nishinoya.

The first years still played Volleyball, along with the rest of the second years but they didn’t play competitively anymore. They told themselves they had to wait one more year, one more year until Noya graduated from high school.

Everyone was at a loss on what to do with their lives.


End file.
